


Please Come Home

by llamastacia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Harry Potter - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hero of Slytherin, Letters, MWPP Era, Marauders, Marauders era, RAB - Freeform, Regulus Arcturus Black - Freeform, Regulus and Sirius, Sad Ending, Slytherin, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Unsent letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamastacia/pseuds/llamastacia
Summary: A Series of Unsent Letters from the desk of R.A.B.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Please Come Home

29 June, 1975

Dear Sirius,  
Don’t be a fool, Sirius. Mother and Father are very angry. Perhaps if you come back quickly and keep your mouth shut for once they won’t be as harsh on you. Please come home.  
R.A.B.

* * *

2 December, 1975

Dear Sirius,  
Mother and Father said you are not coming home. Mother has burnt you off the tapestry. She cannot get your Muggle posters off the wall though. She was very angry about this. It is awfully quiet without you in the house. Please come home.  
R.A.B.

* * *

17 April, 1976

Dear Sirius,  
I often wonder what it would be like if you hadn’t left. If you had followed in Mother and Father’s footsteps. They want me to serve the Dark Lord. I should be honoured, but (and you cannot speak this to another soul as I fear what would happen if Mother heard) I am not sure if that’s what I want. Is that what was expected of you, if you hadn’t left? Please come home.  
Regulus Black

* * *

12 July, 1977

Dear Sirius,  
I will be taking the Dark Mark tomorrow evening. I fear that I have made the wrong choices, although I know that it is far too late for that. I often wonder what it would be like if I had gone with you. Please come home.  
Regulus

* * *

29 June, 1978

Sirius,  
I can’t do this. How could you leave me here with them? There is so much pain and death. They have me doing awful, cruel things that would make you eternally disappointed if you ever found out. I often wonder what it would be like if we ran into each other again––you as part of the Order and I as a Death Eater. Perhaps you would try to kill me. I wouldn’t stop you. I reckon I deserve it. Please come home.  
Regulus

* * *

24 August, 1979

Sirius,  
Please help me. It’s going to kill me––He’s going to kill me. I can’t do this. I was never cut out for this. I’m so afraid, Sirius. I was never brave like you were. All I can think about is how desperately I want to leave, but I fear I’m in too deep. I can’t do it alone. Please come home, and when you leave again, please take me with you.  
Reg

* * *

30 December, 1979

Sirius,  
I figured it out. I know what I must do to ensure that He does not prevail. If everything goes correctly, this will be my last letter. It’s going to cost me everything. Everything but you. I will always have you, even if you don’t know it. You’ve guided me through all of this, even though we haven’t spoken in years and I’m too cowardly to send any of these letters. You are everything I wish I could be, Sirius. I’m so eternally sorry that I did not try and come with you that night so many years ago. Our family has never known love, but I know that I love you Sirius. Please come home and finish this battle. I know you can do it. I know you can win.  
Your brother,  
R.A.B.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr @moonynpads


End file.
